herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akiza Izinski
Akiza Izinski or in the Japanese version Aki Izayoi, is one of the main protagonists in the series Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, who is also one of the six signers. She also doubles as the main antagonist in the Fortune Cup arc. Akiza is a teenager who possesses psychic powers which also has the power to bring duel monsters to life and inflict real damage. Akiza is also known as the Black Rose Witch or Black Rose in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Ayumi Kinoshita in the Japanese verison of the anime, and by Bella Hudson in the English version of the anime. Biography Past Akiza was born to in New Domino City as the only daughter of Hideo Izayoi and Setsuko Izayoi. Her father loved her very much but could not be able to spend time with her as he was very busy attending meetings such as not being able to attend Akiza's birthday. One day, when her father gave Akiza her first deck, she wanted to duel her father but he couldn't so she stormed out crying saying she hates him. On another day when she and her father dueled, her father's phone rang and he had to answer the call. This angered Akiza, who activated a facedown card which unintentionally awakened her psychic powers and signer mark which caused the damage to be real to which injured Hideo. After the duel, she approached her father but Hideo scared told her to get back and called her a monster. This caused her to cry and Hideo attempted to apologize but Akiza was still hurt by his words. Teenage Life A few years later, Akiza enrolled in Duel Academy. Her parents hoped that she can find someone to help Akiza control her powers. Unfortunately, Akiza was not able to get the help she needed. This eventually led to Akiza injuring one of the students who was an Obelisk Blue whose name was Koda (in the English anime) with Violet Witch. This event caused Akiza to be feared by all the students and caused her to have no friends. One day, she decided to run back home only to discover that her parents were laughing and enjoying themselves without her when she saw them in the window. Seeing this she drew a card and activated her psychic powers which caused her to destroy the window and run away as soon as her parents saw her. Afterwards Akiza believed that her parents no longer loved her or needed her as a daughter. Akiza started to gain entrance to dueling underground where she made a reputation for herself. Her powers kept growing unchecked and caused many duelists serious injuries as she dueled. Eventually, Akiza could no longer handle the guilt of hurting people that she created a persona called the "Black Rose" to deal with the rejection to which she used to terrify duelists. Eventually, Akiza was founded by Sayer, the founder and leader of the Arcadia Movement, an organization of Psychic duelists like herself. Sayer takes her in while proclaiming her as the "future" of psychic duelists. During her time with Arcadia, Sayer manipulates Akiza into hating the world and playing into her dark and troubled past so as to use her as a pawn to take down Rex Goodwin and amass an army of psychic duelists. Akiza came into contact with another psychic duelist: Toby Tredwell, the younger brother of Misty Tredwell. Toby idolized Akiza and wanted to know how to be like her. She responds that she should ask Sayer but Sayer unfortunately killed Toby during a test (in the dub Toby is sent to a secret location in the Arcadia Movement). Unknown to Akiza herself, many people believed that Toby was killed in one of her duels while watching it. One day, Leo and Dexter decided to duel the Black Rose. At that time Akiza sees Yusei Fudo who also possessed a Signer mark of his own for the first time. She expressed surprise that someone other than herself would possess a signer mark and during that brief confrontation, Akiza used her telepathic and telekinetic power to disappear in a powerful explosion. Fortune Cup Akiza is invited to join the Fortune Cup. She defeated both Sir Gill Randsborg in the first round and Commander Koda in the semi-final. But lose to Yusei at the finals. Personality Initially, Akiza was very insecure and unsure of herself and had a very cold and distant demeanor, a result of spending years being treated as a monster. She viewed everyone around her as her enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings. It wasn't until Sayer showed her compassion that Akiza began to have hope in her life again. Despite this new feeling of self-worth from Sayer, Akiza's rage at the world continued to grow, which Sayer intentionally drove her towards. After meeting Yusei, Akiza began to question the path she took of distancing herself from normal society. Finding conflicted emotions between both Yusei and Sayer's words, Akiza began to lose her focus and by extension her performance began to slip. When Sayer "died" and Akiza lost her last "place" to turn to, her parents, the people who unintentionally drove her down her hate-filled path, showed how sorry they were for their mistakes and wanted her back with loving intentions. With assistance from Yusei this allowed Akiza to finally find peace and be willing to join normal society again. After joining Yusei and his friends, Akiza's demeanor has become much more caring, sweet, brave, heroic, kind-hearted, and valuing of true friendship, and she has become more eager to help those close to her whenever possible. Akiza has also developed feelings for Yusei, as Jack pointed out whenever it came to his safety she often gets too worked up. She also cares very much for children, as seen when she stood up to Rudolph Heitmann declaring "I never approve of adults who try to harm children!" Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Psychics Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Dissociative Category:Mutants Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Protectors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Loyal Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Rescuers Category:Global Protection Category:The Chosen One Category:False Antagonist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Insecure Category:Anti Hero Category:Princess Warriors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Victims